Caster (Fate/Zero)
Summary Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā?) is the Caster-class Servant of Ryuunosuke Uryuu in the Fourth Holy Grail War of Fate/Zero. Caster's True Name is Gilles de Rais (ジル・ド・レイ, Jiru do Rei?), the version whose notoriety as "Bluebeard" (青髭, Aohige?) normally overwhelms his heroic aspect. Powers and Stats Tier: Varies, 8-C to Low 7-B with summons | 7-B Name: Caster, Bluebeard, Gille de Rais Origin: Fate/Zero Gender: Male Age: 35 at the time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Heroic Spirit, Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can create amphibious familiars from the flesh of any animal, including humans and other familiars, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, His familiars have access to Shapeshifting, Regeneration (High), Immortality (Type 3), Water Manipulation | Regeneration (High) Attack Potency: Wall level himself, Building level to Small City level with summons (his familiars can serve as a credible threat to Servants in large enough numbers) | At least City level (would have swallowed up all of Fuyuki City if it was allowed to continue) Speed: Superhuman with Hypersonic+ reactions (Doesn't move much, but is able to follow Saber's movements) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (can crush a child's skull with his bare hands), Class P+ with familiars (can restrain Saber) Striking Strength: Superhuman normally, Class PJ with familiars (they're able to somewhat match Saber's attacks and pose a credible threat to her) Durability: Likely Building level via power-scaling, his familiars are as durable as he is, but constantly regenerate and respawn, rendering it virtually impossible to thin their numbers without completely vaporizing them | Mountain level (required a fully-charged Excalibur to defeat, described as an "island of meat") Stamina: Virtually tireless for as long as he has prana, Prelati's Spellbook acts as a self-operating mana furnace, allowing him to temporarily sustain himself without a Master Range: Human melee range normally, his familiars can act autonomously and have been seen fighting several dozen meters away from him, Several kilometers with the Gigantic Horror Standard Equipment: His Noble Phantasm: Prelati's Spellbook Intelligence: Gilles de Rais is completely insane and a total sadist and sociopath. He does not hesitate to murder or torture children unless it would further his pleasure, with his killing spree leaving him an expert on anatomy and allowing him to preserve human bodies so that his master can play with them like instruments. However, he himself is completely inept at magecraft, and is only able to accomplish his feats through the use of Prelati's Spellbook, from which he uses a variety of R'lyeh phrases to call familiars from another plane which he can direct at his foes. However, he familiar enough with the book to chant spells without having to look at it, and managed to summon the Gigantic Horror even after the Spellbook was damaged by Lancer's Gae Buidhe. Weakness: Caster is completely insane and obsessed with Jeanne d'Arc, is a sadist who enjoys the suffering of children and is rather careless at times, Destroying Prelati's Spellbook will render him incapable of summoning his normal familiar, but he can still summon the Gigantic Horror. Notable Attacks/Techniques Noble Phantasm Prelati's Spellbook: Text of the Sunken Spiraled City: ( 螺湮城教本プレラーティーズ・スペルブック , Rain-jō Kyōhon Purerātīzu Superubukku) is a demonic guidebook and summoning grimoire with a cover made of glistening and wet human skin. It allows the summoning of an army of Horrors (海魔, Kaima?), water demons from the depth of the seas of another dimension, High Thaumaturgy, and Greater Rituals. Rather than simply functioning as tome of spells and curses, the book itself is a "monster" that functions as a magical energy core possessing its own enormous magical energy furnaces completely independent of its wielder's magical energy. It can either be read from as a regular tome for minor spells, such as summoning a single demon with "Cthulhu fhtagn", or it can be completely commanded by the user, causing the pages to rapidly flip by themselves, as the tome provides the necessary incantations and its own independent power to conduct the summoning spells. It is able to endlessly call them, revive them, and send them at any enemies as its wielder commands it. They will stay summoned as long as they receive magical energy, allowing Caster to leave them as guards to his workshop while he is away. No matter how many are destroyed in close combat, their numbers will never decrease, as the flesh of the defeated demons will instantly spawn new ones to take their place. Enough are created that both Saber and Lancer working together are able to kill five hundred each without there being a single chance to break through and reach Caster just outside of their battleground. If the connection is severed for even a moment, they will all instantly dissipate into the blood of the original sacrifices. If Caster is in need of an escape route, he can surge magical energy from the Spellbook into the blood that is still receiving its energy due to the summoning ritual in order to cause it to boil and evaporate into a bloody mist. GiganticHorrorAnime.jpg|The Gigantic Horror in the anime GiganticHorrorNovel.JPG|The Gigantic Horror in the novel * Gigantic Horror: Caster also has the ability to become absorbed with the Spellbook into a mass of demons to form a Gigantic Horror (巨大海魔, Kyodai Kaima?). He needs a good deal of preparation time, and beginning with the chant "Ph'nglui mglw'nafh wgah'nagl fhtagn", he summons numerous horrors into the Mion River. They begin to gather under his feet and form a "sandbar", which is made up of an extremely numerous amount of them due to being in the middle of a deep river. There is a strange fog that forms around the area as an aftereffect, while he simply stands relaxingly in the middle of the river. The vortex of raging magical energy overflowing from the tome begins to distort even the space around it. The Horrors, ever increasing, begin to swallow him with their tentacles, covering his entire body. Swelling in numbers, they begin to entwine and coalesce while rising out of the water as a large lump of meat. It can eventually even be called an "island of meat", but still grows even then. With a similar structure to an amoeba, it has no bones or organs and it feels no pain, even with a third of its body blown away. It continuously regenerates, no matter how much damage is done, allowing it to survive an assault from Saber, Lancer, Rider's chariot and the force of his entire army in Ionioi Hetairoi, and mountain-shattering weapons fired from Gilgamesh's Gate of Babylon all at once without suffering any permanent damage. It has tentacles capable of swatting an F15 fighter jet out of the sky with ease, and after it crashes into the demon's body, the F15 is swallowed by it without leaving a trace. In order for it to be destroyed, either Caster's master must be killed, allowing Caster to potentially fade away naturally after his magical energy supply is used up unless the creature starts feeding on humans, or an Anti-Fortress attack, such as Excalibur, must be used in order to eradicate the entirety of its flesh and kill Caster deep inside the heart of the creature. Though from another dimension, it is affected by weapons with an affinity towards slaying monsters. Class Skills Territory Creation: (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei?, alternately localized as "Area Creation") The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus. At Caster's B-Rank, he is able to create a Workshop, allowing him to use human sacrifices to generate an area suitable for the summoning of his Water Demons. Personal Skills Mental Pollution: (精神汚染, Seishin Osen?) A skill that allows the wielder to be immune to mental interference as a result of his distorted mind. However, at the same time it becomes impossible to come to an understanding with individuals that do not possess an equivalent rank of mental pollution, as they are completely and utterly insane. Key: Base | Gigantic Horror Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate/Zero Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Villain Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Magic Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Summoners Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists